Crimson Dream
by Nanumi
Summary: A collaberation between Nami and Goldyn Li. Takes place after the good ending of The Tormented.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

_A ginourmous, huge thank-you to Goldyn Li, for letting me re-write her story. I couldn't even have begun to think of something this amazing, and kept at it as long as she did. You're amazing!_

**Project Zero is © of Tecmo.**

**Also, i'm currently proofreading and re-editing the chapters, snippets may change. Be polite, say what you thought.**

* * *

**Mio Amakura:**

I woke up as usual.

I was feeling a little sad, and I knew the reason, obviously; because Mayu _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_ cheer me up anymore. We are twins, and her habit to wake up earlier than me always remains in my heart. She tried to wake me up almost every day, much to my sluggish protests, might I add. But it wouldn't happen anymore, since that day… the day when I committed my sin. It was my eternal sin, my original sin.

Four years had already passed since I became trapped in the Manor of Sleep. Thanks to my Uncle Kei I managed to survive the curse of the tattoo. Because of that, new people were introduced into my life, kind people, like Kurosawa Rei and Hinasaki Miku. They too, had lost their dearly loved ones like me, although I never tell them the truth about what happened to me and Mayu in Minakami Village. I am just so afraid and ashamed! I not only failed to save my own sister, but something much more terrible than that... I killed her...what kind of sister am I!? What kind of twin am I, that I could murder my own double? I slaughtered my shadow, and for what? That's what scares me most, that question; why?

I opened my bedroom window as the breeze gently blew outside, today we would go with Uncle Kei, as we had planned to visit mother's grave, and after that we will go to Minakami Dam. Uncle Kei told me that I must enjoy my holiday. It's a long holiday though, and it's still a while before I have to continue my studies at my new university. But without Mayu beside me, it's increasingly difficult to continue. This life is a half life, because I myself am only a half. I wasn't made to be without her, so it seems fitting that half of the world got ripped away. Only the ugly half remains. Only the Remaining remains…

"Mio, are you awake already?" Uncle Kei yelled at me from kitchen. "Take a bath and come down here; I've prepared your breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly. Thank you!" I called back. I lived with Uncle Kei since my mothers' sickness took a turn for the worse several years ago, and after she died, he asked me to stay here with him. Well… he is the only person I could consider as family now. I admire him so much, he is a great folklorist and he knows a great deal about urban legends; some of them even sound interesting! Although I didn't like when he talked about 'The Lost Village'; all I could think of for the next few days was Mayu. I locked myself in my room, feeling that solitary confinement was nothing like enough punishment. But I was too weak willed to do anything consequential.

"Scrambled egg?" I said with a wince as I saw the pan sitting on the stove next to Uncle Kei.  
"Don't say like that, this is a special one. I guarantee you will like it. Try some," he replied.  
I smiled before I said; "Just kidding Uncle."

Uncle Kei is a culinary wizard, and he even makes cakes! Rei-san even asked him to teach some recipes to her, and Miku even asked him about how to make a perfect vegetarian pancake. His cooking is heaven. In fact, one of the places I am happiest is in Uncle Kei's kitchen, with the warm smells drifting and mingling in the air, and checking the oven sporadically. It feels like home. It's one of the incidentals. One of those tiny things that keep me going, through my black moods, the falling into the endless Hellish Abyss of my guilt. Sometimes, when I'm in the kitchen, and Uncle Kei's cooking and singing softly to himself, I can forget for a moment. Just a moment, time passing as it does, and that is all it is. It is not a sacrifice, an effort, a grudging trudge. It is simply…

"Earth to Mio?" Uncle Kei asked, tentatively.  
"Yes?" I replied, while quickly thinking 'Thank goodness he broke me out of my reverie; I was starting to sound completely ridiculous for a moment there.'  
I looked at him, still enjoying the warm, rich taste of the scrambled eggs.  
"I am sorry to have to tell you this."  
I automatically tensed; when people began like this it was always bad news. So far, bad news hadn't touched me here. I started to feel the pretty jigsaw, made of the scraps of my life that I had carefully pieced together, begin to crumble.  
"We will visit your mother's grave today, and I will take you to Minakami Dam too, but I've got something I have to do. Would you mind terribly if I leave you at the Dam alone? Don't worry. I will take you home again of course. This job will take less than an hour, I promise."  
I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, thinking that actually it would be better for me if I just stayed alone, especially at the dam. Sometimes I just felt that Uncle Kei is too protective over me, giving all his time and attention to me though he is already too busy with his work. I don't want to be a burden to him. That's why…

**Several hours later**

"I will come back later to pick you up, just call me if you need something okay, you've got your phone, right?" Uncle Kei said as I get out from the car. I nodded before I replied; "Don't be late!"

The car was gone in no time, I walked to the Dam slowly, the wind ruffling my hair as if it were pleased to see me. My hair is still the same as it was four years ago; I decided not to change the style so when I see myself with mirror, I still can see Mayu inside me. It may sound creepy, but it was a comfort to be able to pretend sometimes that I was still a twin, and not just a little lost speck in the huge, terrifying world. I walked to the spot where I usually sat, a comfortable spot below the big tree where I could see the Dam without getting sunburnt from the afternoon heat. As I approached, I was surprised that there were someone already sitting there. We looked each other for some second before I realized that was not the right thing to do. Feeling instantly self-conscious, I started to stammer.

"Err…good afternoon," I said nervously.  
The man smiled at me, and I noticed he was wearing a brown shirt, which was a little worn, and jeans which has formerly been black, but had suffered so much washing that they were actually an odd shade of grey. He appeared to be about my age, although the way his face was creasing up right then, he looked a little older.  
"Is this place your spot? I am sorry, please don't let me disturb you", he said as he stood up.  
"Don't worry, you should sit here as much as you like, I am not the owner of this spot! It is simply my favourite, particularly in this weather", I replied, although in truth I was a little disappointed, because my wish to enjoy my time alone at the Dam had been snatched away again.  
"Do you always come here?" He asked suddenly.  
I nodded without replying, and I realized he was still staring at me and, decorum forced me to say something;  
"Well… I came here before it was a dam. I come here because my memories linger. And you?" I asked him brusquely, feeling somewhat violated. Who the hell was he to question me?

His reaction startled me a little; he swiftly turned his face away from me, and stared at the dam. When I looked at his face, I realized he had a similar face to Miku's elder brother, and though I never met her brother before, Uncle Kei has his photograph. I am not sure, but I remember his name was Mafuyu or something like that. He had a clear red eye, and I wondered dimly if maybe he wore some kind of contact lens. I didn't realise how rudely I was behaving, until, looking slightly annoyed, he turned right to me.  
"Is there something on my face?" He demanded.  
"Eh…well…no…I am sorry…" I avoided his eyes, feeling mortified for staring right at a stranger. I could I have such poor manners?!  
Thankfully, he didn't seem too put out. He started to speak again;  
"Me too… I have many memories here...even before this place became a big dam."  
I didn't give any response as he continued; "though I want to forget , but I can't."

I stared at him, and noticed that the misery I felt was perfectly reflected in his face, the kind of misery only half a person can feel. I was about to ask him something, when he cut me off with his melancholy smile and said; "I am sorry…for talking about nonsense like that. I have to go, and it looks like you want to be alone. I apologise for wasting your time."  
Without waiting for a reply, he leapt to his feet and strode off quickly.  
Watching him walk away with me, I began to feel curious about his face. It had seemed so sad…I began to get lost in thought, but before I could submerge completely, I noticed him stop abruptly, pivot round, and walk a few neat paces back to me.  
"May I know your name?" He inquired politely.  
Surprised, I answered him nervously, accidentally saying my own name before that of my family, before quickly righting myself; "Mio. Amakura Mio." I replied.  
He smiled before said something that made me choke, winded by his cruelty; "My name is Asakura Shinnley, and I like that butterfly bruise on your neck. Hope I can meet you again." He smiled for the last time before once again he turned and walked away.

My chest was on fire. I realised that I had been holding my breath, and let it out. I felt as if the wound that I carved into myself by letting go of Mayu had been gouged out again, just when it was beginning to heal a little. Breathing raggedly, I sank to my knees, desperately holding myself together, rationing my breaths to stop myself from fainting.  
How could he so callously say that?! I knew deep down that he was just ignorant, but my brain was screaming obscenities. Anything to drown out the flood of memories that were overtaking me.  
I turned back to the dam, staring blindly at where the woods and village had been.  
As my eyes stung, and the water and the sunlight became meged and blurry, I let myself say her name. It was an honour I didn't deserve, but…but…

Oh Mayu.

Mayu.

Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Camera

**The Camera**

"The camera exhibition?" I asked as I wondered if there was ever have camera exhibition before in this sleepy little town.

"Yes," Rei answered, smiling kindly before she continued; "But not an ordinary one… the exhibition will feature some old cameras too, I thought you had some interest in photography, so that's why myself and Miku wanted you to join us."  
I was confused; I didn't know how to answer this. The fact is, cameras only reminded me of a powerful and ancient camera named "The Camera Obscura." Cameras make me remember nothing except Minakami Village. For the rest of the day, I locked myself in my room, and refused point-blank to come out.

**Later...**

It just two days ago when Rei asked me to accompany her and Miku to the Exhibition. I, for the most part, felt lazy, but I was afraid if I declined it would disappoint Rei-san. Uncle Kei to work in the day and I lived alone in the house most of the time. So far this holiday was exceptionally boring. There was no-one around to spend time with. This was entirely new for me; i'd always had someone there to go out with, or just to talk to. But now...

**The Exhibition**

"Surely it's too crowded." Rei-san said as they walked inside the exhibition. Many cameras were displayed in shining glass cases, and Rei and Miku looked so excited as they commented on some ancient manual camera, and glared some latest digital one. Rei-san wore black jeans with a white T-shirt, and looked so adult and charismatic. Next to her was her polar opposite; Miku-san wore her usual black skirt and brown shirt with RABBIT on it in white.  
My dress was almost identical to Miku's, except instead of RABBIT on the front, there was a tiny design of a cat.  
"Rei-san, don't you think we have seen this camera before?" Miku wondered as she turned around. Rei was nowhere to be seen. Miku loked at me as if to ask where Rei had gone, but I stayed silent; I didn't know either. I hadn't even noticed her leave. I looked around, but I couldn't see Rei anywhere.

"Well, if she is too excited, she always gets like this", Miku said,  
I just smiled and replied; "We have to find her."  
Miku nodded as we walked together in order to find Rei.  
Something caught my attention in the exhibition; there was a small showcase in the corner, tarnished, and not nearly as grand as some of the others. It seemed to be largely ignored by the other visitors, and I figured we could try and spot Rei-san from there, so I was just about to ask Miku if we could visit it. Much to my surprise, she was already heading over that way. I hurried after her.

"Shall we visit it? I think Rei-san is enjoying her time here; we should leave her to it for a while", Miku said.  
"Why not?" I replied.  
It was nice being with Miku on her own. Rei was very charismatic and talkative. Miku was quiet and reserved without being unfriendly. This suited me down to the ground.  
We walked toward the showcase realising that something was written on a plaque beneath the case; "The Mystic Camera".  
Suddenly a girl came and said; "Don't you two look fascinated?"  
Surprised, both of us turned to the voice's source instantly.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" she said hurriedly.  
Miku seemed to be in minor shock at this point, so I replied; "It's alright."  
The girl's face broke into a smile that rivalled sunbeams, and I instantly warmed to her. Miku smiled back tentatively.

Her name, as she formally introduced herself to us, was Tomoyo. She was an employee at the exhibition, and a camera enthusiast. She was very proud of the fact that she had written all the information cards about the cameras herself, without any help from experts. She was a sweet-looking girl with long brown hair, worn in a simply plait, and she seemed to be a little younger than me. I felt strange though, because she didn't mention her family name. This was almost taboo, and it left me strangely uneasy about her, despite how extroverted and friendly she was.  
"Perhaps this camera would gain more visitors if there was some information about it. Like a background history or something?" Miku-san commented.  
Tomoyo smiled. "This camera doesn't really need a background story..."  
I suppose the curiosity must have shown on my face face when I asked; "Why not? The purpose of the description is to let the visitor known why the camera is being shown, right?"  
"Well...not really..the truth is this camera chooses its visitor. Let me guess, both of you surely have some sort of sixth sense. Am I right?" Tomoyo inquired.  
Tomoyo's words shocked me and Miku into silence. She basked in our rapt attention for a while, before she continued; "This camera was invented by Dr. Kunihiko Asou a long time ago, and his notes said that this camera was the last Obscura he ever made, and that it was the most perfect model compared to his other camera obscura prototypes, although because of that, this camera is rumoured to be cursed."

I looked at Miku; she looked right back, and I saw the panic I felt mirrored in her large brown eyes  
"Does it...still work?" I had to ask. I hated the camera, it showed you things you didn't want to see, dragged you into its sordid little world of death and vengeance. But...but I was still curious. Tomoyo didn't answer my question. She just stood there and smiled. Miku looked ready to ask something too, but her phone started ringing and she was distracted.

"Miku, where are you?" It was Rei.  
"That's my line!" Miku replied, "Oh...alright...I am at the left side, in front of the latest digital camera section, can you come quickly? Ah, I see. Ok, we will be there shortly. Make sure you don't run off again!" Miku snapped her phone shut, having chastised Rei enough.  
"Mio, we have to go. Rei-san is waiting for us" Miku said. I nodded, and we both looked hard at Tomoyo as they said goodbye.  
"I really want to know more, but we have no time, i'm terribly sorry," Miku said apologetically.  
"Don't worry, if your destiny lies with this camera, you will see it again soon," Tomoyo replied.  
I felt strange. Her answer was unnerving. If this has happened five years ago, then I could have simply put her down as one of those weird new-age types. But after Minakami Village...I wasn't so sure. I'm sure Miku felt pretty much the same as I did, but both of us regained our good spirits after an over-excited Rei bounded through the crowds towards us.  
"They've even got soumen! Can you believe it? And there are Nikon's here. Wow! It's super super super cool!" Rei gushed.

I tried not to think about Tomoyo as we walked home. The summer sunset was a myriad of beautiful colours, the exhaust fumed from the cars making the light into amazing shades of green and pink. Only when I was in Uncle Kei's kitchen did I allow myself to relax.

**One week after the exhibition**

"Really? Are you serious?" The disembodied voice asked from out of a foul cloud of cigar smoke. Two people were sitting at a secluded booth in one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. The leather seats and the low red lighting was a shade above tacky, and a notch below stuck-up.  
"Yes" the girl replied. "Both of them seemed to have a very strong sixth sense. Unfortunately, not as strong as yours, but the camera seemed to choose them, out of hundreds of people."  
"Well, if you say so.. I never doubt your ability to estimate people. Do you know their names?"  
"Their names are Amakura Mio and Hinasaki Miku".  
There was a pause, as if this news was surprising. The smoke grew thicker as whoever was behind the cloud puffed thoughtfully on their cigar.  
"Amakura Mio ?" The cloud mused.  
"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" the girl retorted.  
A hand reached out from the cloud and stubbed its cigar out, while the voice continued; "She was the only survivor from the cursed village known as 'Minakami', besides... I met her once."  
The girl looked affronted, glaring at the smoke. Unable to find a point of focus, she fixed her features into a bright smile and chirped, "Well, I wonder if she ever used the prototype of the camera obscura. Do you think she still has it ?"  
There was another pause, wherein another cigar was lit, and the strong scene of tobacco almost made the girl faint. In time, there was a reply; "Maybe it's the fact that she survived that place. The only reason which can accepted logically is she found the camera and used it against the ghosts, and her strong sixth sense helped her to release most of the camera's ability."  
"That prototype? Could it be strong like that?"  
"It's not the camera that makes difference, it's the person who uses it. Let's go home now. I don't know why but 'Amakura' rings a bell. I'll try to find out more about it."  
The girl nodded curtly in acquiescence, rose gracefully, and waited politely. A thoroughbred lady, through and through.  
As they left, the head waiter smiled at them, and smarmed, "Thank-you so much for coming. We hope you had a wonderful time. Hope to see you again very soon."

Once out of sight, the girl rolled her eyes disdainfully, and slid into the passenger seat next to her acquaintance.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Family

**Zero: Crimson Dawn Chapter.3 Another Family :**

_Dear Diary._

_Today is another boring day. It has been raining heavily since dawn, and the sky is as grey as the rice I tried to make in a fit of utter boredom. Cooking is so not my thing. Uncle Kei came back from his job last night. At least I have someone to talk to, even if all of what he says is to do with folklore. I'm not as lonely with Uncle Kei around.  
Mostly i've just been lounging on the sofa, listening to music, and thinking about the camera at the exhibition last week. Miku said something about it once. It was about a famous camera, the 'Camera Obscura'. Like the one Tomoyo told us about._

**Three days ago...**

"Death Bringer?" I exclaimed as I saw Miku with curiosity on her face.  
"Yes." Miku nodded as she continued; "The Camera Obscura would bring death to everyone who dared to wield it, even he or she could survive from death, the wielder most likely will lose someone they love. Both you and me surely know who the victims are."  
I knew what Miku was trying to say. The victims were not even Mayu and Mafuyu. We were the victims. We had wielded the camera, and we had lost our connections to this world, just because we got to see the next one.  
Miku lost her whole family to the camera's curse. Her mother was driven insane by its powers, and took her own life. Her brother was stolen by the tortured spirit of a shrine maiden named Kirie, and abandoned Miku to be with her. Miku had been left by everyone she knew, and as such was very withdrawn. I privately wondered what she had been like before, but I never asked. It didn't seem entirely right to dwell on her pain, so I put it out of my mind.

I, however, still remember Seijiro Makabe; the last kusabi. I fought him four years ago in the village. He was on the warpath, and filled with the malice that stole Mayu's mind. With him was Sae. She possessed Mio, both running from me and chasing me through the cursed village. It was a sick game of cat and mouse. In the end, Mayu fell into the snarling mouth of the earth, was consumed, and turned into a butterfly. This thought should give me comfort, but it just chills me to the bone. '_My twin is a butterfly'_. How could twins say that with such pride? How could they bear to kill the other willingly? Choking the life out of them, in that miasma-filled cavern. The priests egging them on, creating an endless din. Feeding the Abyss. They were nothing more than sustenance for the evil beneath. Why didn't anyone choose to build a village somewhere safe? Somewhere where an earthquake was the biggest problem, instead of purposefully causing pain and grief by obstinately choosing to live on the edge of Hell.

Mayu's death didn't have any link to the camera, but the fact that the camera allows people to see things they can't see with normal eyes…it's just, it's just too much. I could just have taken her home. I didn't have to see the ghosts. I could have chased her. I was always the fastest, but then again, I always knew that. She wasn't perfect. She fell on purpose, to bind me to her forever. She ran away, got lost, and fell asleep when really we should have been running away. But, regardless, I miss her every nanosecond of every wretched second, of every putrid hour, of every endless day.

I opened my eyes, which were so full of tears that they felt like warm pools, and stared at the photo which hung on the wall in the room, my family photo. I could see it clearly, both in my mind, and from the faded picture; it was taken long ago, a frozen memory. The day that myself, Mayu and our parents went for a picnic. It had been taken a long time ago, when I was very young. It was the day of Mayu's 'accident'. No-one ever blamed me apart from myself. That was the hardest, for everyone's well wishes to sound like lies. They were lying to me, my parents, my sister. I knew it was my fault. I knew it deep down, that I should have held her hand the whole way...if only i'd done that, if only...

"Thinking about something?"  
Kei's sudden interjection surprised me, and I spun around, brandishing a letter-opener.  
"It's nothing", I replied as I forced myself to smile and drop it."How is your research going, Uncle Kei?" I asked, trying to distract him, and so he thinks i'm interested in his work. It's very important to him, so I hope he knows that he has someone to talk to if his mind is buzzing and he needs to let it out.  
I try to be cheerful around Uncle Kei for two reasons; one, he has taken me, in, and I don't want to be a burden by being sad. Two, he always insists on having a 'talk' when my black moods take over, and I wasn't in the mood right then.  
"Very well… I am still struggling to find any information about the Camera Obscura though." Kei's answer made me uncomfortable, so I tried to change the subject;  
"Uncle Kei, lately I felt…like there is something wrong with me," I said as Kei stared at me seriously.  
"What happened?"

It took a very long time before I could decide how I should answer Uncle's question.  
He didn't pry about the details of what had happened, and I never told him very much. To be asked so abruptly…well…it really threw me off balance for a minute. I know I had started the conversation, but...Mayu would have known. She would have just held me. The irrational part of me still wanted that. No questions, no recriminations. Just reasurrance. That warm circle of her arms, where I fitted perfectly. That was heaven.  
I stood up slowly, reaching as if in a trance for the family photo. Taking it gently off of the wall, I cradled it to my chest. I was about to tell Uncle Kei everything, when I saw something written on the back of it;

"Misao Asou?" I asked.  
Uncle Kei gasped, and took an involuntary step back. It seemed rather melodramatic to me, actually, but I wanted answers, so I stuck on the subject.  
I even glared my 'special super glare #4', daring him to refuse to answer my questions.  
"Misao Asou? Who was this Misao Asou?" I demanded.  
Uncle Kei kept up his silence well; although he looked like he was trying to find an excuse to tell me, to shrug this off with pretty words.  
"My Father was called Misao too, but this "Asou"? I thought Fathers' last name was Amakura." I continued in the hope that he'd 'fess up.  
"Calm down Mio," He tried to usher me towards the sofa, but I was having none of it. I stood there blatantly, stuck a hands-on-hips pose, and waited.  
"Just calm yourself." Uncle Kei said softly. He looked distraught, his floppy back hair covering his eyes. Only I knew they'd be as soft as morning dew, ready to spill over.

A few moments passed like that, and I was beginning to feel guilty. I started to think of some sort of joke, to shrug of this seriousness and return to the easy, blithe way we usually interacted.  
"Maybe this is the right time to tell you everything about your family…about your father…about his past."  
My head jerked up and my body seemed to reflexively plonk itself on the sofa. I was as tense as a limpet on a rock, and not for the first time I felt the sickening sensation of the ground being pulled from under me.  
"Uncle, please tell me everything."  
I sounded a lot more composed than I felt. Sobs were building in my chest. I reprimanded myself fiercely; I'd had no bad news, so why was I being such a baby? I forced my attention back to my Uncle, who had sunk into the armchair across from me. He tried to take my hand in his, but I briskly pulled it away. Uncle Kei nodded as he averted his eyes to the photo; "Well, you are from Amakura family, that's true, but for some reason, your name is Mio Asou as well."  
"How can that be? What are you talking about?" I huffed. I was thoroughly ticked off.  
After all, I'd expected skeletons in cupboards, and all I got was a lousy;  
_"By the way, you have two names."_

Weird though, I guess.

Uncle Kei, clearly ruffled by my rude reply, had gathered himself, and stood up straight, reaching a considerable height and breadth, leaving me with the words that made me freeze;  
"This is the story of your father's family. You are another family which was a direct descendant from the Camera Obscura's Maker…Dr. Kunihiko Asou."


	4. Chapter 4: Cracked Family

**Cracked Family**

"What do you mean by a crack? Was there a problem in our family?"

The speaker was a young man, perhaps in his early twenties. His black hair was cropped short, and his eyes blazed with an inner fire, fanned by the lust for knowledge.

In her starting twilight age, the woman opposite him had short hair with sharply beautiful eyes, which seemed so charismatic, yet you could tell instantly that she was rather commanding. Everyone who knew her feared and respected her. She was the head of the Asou family. At twenty-nine, she had seen so much hardship that the steel in her voice and her eyes was permanent. Yet her face was not unkind, it was just…world-weary. She had seen almost everything there was to see.

She was a twenty-nine-going-on-eighty sovereign.

"Oh my. That's enough! I just got back, tired and hassled, and you bombard me with questions like that? Give me a chance to rest, you impatient thing," Misaki said as she relaxed onto the sofa with a sigh of relief. Her eyes were adorned with dark circles, and the downturn of her mouth told the story of how tired she was.

The man, looking so handsome with a face almost identical to Misaki's, simply stood unabashed and glared provocatively, silently demanding an answer.

Misaki took a deep breath and in defeated tones said; "Alright, just sit down and stop glaring at me like that, I will tell you what I know."

The man smiled triumphantly, and meekly as a lamb, sat next to Misaki on the sofa, and took one of her rough hands in his.

"Well, as you know," Misaki began, "Our family became famous because one of our ancestors named Dr. Kunihikou Asou created a camera which allowed it's wielder to feel, see, and catch spirits. He named his invention "Camera Obscura", but not many people knew he wasn't alone when he created that thing."

Suddenly the man rudely cut in; "My dear, I knew already that old Kunihikou had many staff when he created the Camera Obscura, but what I want to know is about the Amakura family. I have heard it before but I forgot, so just get to the point."

Misaki took a deep breath once again as she closed her eyes said; "Well, just listen to what I will say Kyou, or you will make me angry, and I will prefer take a bath before sleep instead of talking to your ungrateful self. To tell you the truth, I am actually very tired now…" Misaki feigned a yawn, and looked sneakily at Kyou through one half closed eye. He remained impassive, and Misaki grumpily sat up and "harrumphed" before she grudgingly continued.

Kyou replied lazily; "Alright, alright. Continue then."

"Well, do you know the reason why our family divided in two?" Misaki asked, and didn't give any chance for Kyou to reply, continuing straight from her question; "Kunihikou Asou had a younger brother who had always helped him with his invention, the camera, his name was Yahiko Asou, and together they made the Obscura's Prototype. They called it "Ichi-Shaeiki", or maybe they just called it the first Obscura. But the problem started from there."

"What happened?" Kyou asked curiously,

Misaki looked to be thinking about something for a while before she started her story again;

"They had different ideas about how to develop a more powerful and perfect Obscura. At that time, Kunihikou Asou seemed obsessed with the camera functions, he was trying to make an all-powerful Obscura without thinking about the side effects for the wielder, and Yahiko didn't agree with this. His older brother refused to listen, deciding instead to continue with the help of his staff and not his brother. Because of that, Yahiko considered his family separated, and renamed himself 'Amakura'. We are directly descended from Kunihikou Asou's line, so we are Asous. The Amakuras are descended from Yahiko, so they are, by rights, our cousins."

"In the end Kunihikou Asou managed to make his dream become true, his stronger Obscura named 'Heavenly Obscura.' It was Camera with the strongest exorcising effect. Like the one you are holding now, the wielder doesn't need any film in order to operate it, but the price of that security is that the camera uses the owners' spiritual power to capture spirits. It must be used frugally, otherwise the wielders' strength will sap, and eventually they will die."

Kyou looked to be enjoying the story as he commented; "Well, the one I am holding right now was called 'The Hellish Obscura.' Surely there was a link between them"

Misaki Nodded as she answered; "Aware of this, Yahiko stole the camera, modified it and entrusted it to one of his best friends, I don't really know what his best friend's name was, but I heard it said that his family name was Amakura and it is also said their family has a strong sixth sense equal to ours."

"I see," Kyou said. "So when does this 'Amakura' person appear in the story?"

"His real name is Misao Asou," Misaki said. "I don't know very much about him, but it said he was the one who knew where the 'Heavenly Obscura' was being hidden, but rather than tell us, he ran away, and disappeared somewhere in Japan. Ultimately we found out that he married with a woman from the Amakura family, and our family managed to find them just as another problem emerged; he was gone, and rumours said he was spirited away to the Lost Village; one of the urban legends which is famous in the area his family stayed."

"Well, that's all what I know. Satisfied?" Misaki asked.

Kyou replied with a cynical smile; "Where is the proof?"

Misaki laughed and said; "Nice question, I heard it from my father long time ago, and as for the story, and whether it was true or not, I don't know and don't really care."

Misaki yawned, and stood up. Kyou, his well-mannered reflexes springing into action, also stood, and he bent to get her bag for her. Masaki stared at Kyou and murmured;

"Well…I want to rest now; still, I need to take a bath. Don't disturb me okay."

But Kyou had one more question; "My last question, dear Aunt, I promise; would you kindly tell me what the purpose behind the 'Hellish Obscura'? Why, if the 'Heavenly Obscura' had already been made, did Kunihikou strive to make its counterpart?"

Misaki looked irritated at being pestered for information, but deigned to reply;

"I don't really know. It was said that was Kunihikou Asous' next dream after Yahiko stole his first perfect invention. Kunihikou may have thought that one day Yahiko would come back and challenge him with the camera, so 'Hellish Obscura' was created for that day...but that is just my personal theory. Both brothers were terribly competitive."

Misaki suddenly looked horrified as a new thought occurred to her. She took a deep breath and asked in a low, quiet voice;

"Kyou, nephew, please tell me you have never used that camera? That you have not been so headstrong and foolish as I often mistake you for?"

Kyou just grinned said;

"Don't worry Aunt, I won't ever risk my life by using it. You can rest easy! I am, however, going to find out more about the Amakura branch of the family. Thank you for all your help. It has been…intriguing."

He raised one slender hand in a gesture of farewell, and swinging open the double doors to the entrance hall, he departed in a flurry of self-satisfaction and musk.

Misaki stood very still, gaze locked to the door that Kyou had just left by. She was thinking very hard; she didn't know why but she felt something bad was about to happen. This, because of the sixth sense that ran in the family, was usually not brushed off as a bad feeling. Misaki began to pace agitatedly, before coming to a solution.

"Looks like I need to go back to Rougetsu Island once again…the 'Lunar Obscura'…I must get it back from Ruka…"

Muttering frantically to herself, Misaki rushed up the stairs and disappeared into her room.


	5. Chapter 5: A Chance Encounter

**Mio's Conclusion**

_Dear Diary_

_When I wrote earlier, I was just kind of floating along with life, death. Whatever I had... _

_Now I am confused, and obviously, when I am confused, I either write to you, or visit Mayu-chan. Today I had to do both, seeing as I am that bewildered. Therefore, I sit here in my usual spot beneath the camphor tree, scribbling and thinking and musing and wondering…my head hurts with it all! _

_Uncle Kei told me that I was part of two families because of some sort of fight a very long time ago. I don't know why…or what happened, but I'm going to do some snooping and find out. This has been eating me up for days now, so it's time to take action._

_This is Mio, signing off._

I flung my diary and pen back into my tatty little bag and lay back onto the grass, in the shade of the large camphor tree. My spot was unoccupied by rude strangers today, and I was making the most of it. The sun was blazing down again, and even though I'd slathered myself in sun-block until I felt like I was a chip in a deep-fat-fryer, I'd noticed my shoulders turning an angry pink colour. My neck was sore, and as I gradually burned in the heat, I relaxed. The discomfort and pain soothed my battered soul. As if it was...atonement?

The water was shimmering, and I focused on the fish in the water. They were just flashes of silver, a flicker here, a flicker there. There were children playing in the shallows, shrieking and laughing. One little girl fell and scraped her knee on the harsh concrete. Her little blonde pigtails fell into her eyes as she wailed. I waited passively for her Mother or Father to collect her. No one came and helped her. Some Mothers walked straight past with their children clutched to them protectively, as if the little girl was a bomb.

The world was sick. Parents could allow their little child out?

I was getting angry again, and I hated feeling out of control. I decided to take a stroll. The girls' wails were hurting my ears, and as sorry as I felt for her, I felt worse for myself. Selfish, isn't it? I came here to avoid that pain and the confusion. I came here to stop thinking about losing all of my family, and then discovering an entirely new one existed, all because of some stupid fight billions of years ago. Hello? No-one cares now!

By far the worst discovery was that I was kin to the man who made the 'Camera Obscura'. The camera that stole my sister and ripped Miku's family to pieces. The camera that showed you things that you should not see.

Finding a new spot, under a different tree, I didn't even look around to see if anyone was there before plonking myself down. Some guy was sat right beside me, looking as pleased as can be. Fixing a smile onto my face, I turned to him.

"Hello!"

I am sure my voice was dripping with sickly honey; it felt like my throat was clogged with it. I felt sick at seeing him – he who had _admired_ the receipt that death gave me in return for Mayu.

Only I found out that what I had bargained away was non-refundable.

The man was staring at me, with one eyebrow quirked quizzically upwards. I suppose I wasn't as good at the sweet-talk-go-away-please as I used to be.

"Hello yourself. You seem…uh…_chipper_ today"

His sarcasm was biting; I was rumbled. He looked irritated about something, his brows drawn together, and a thoughtful little crease between his eyes. I noticed that he had a little freckle on his eyelid. For some reason I itched to touch it.

To distract myself, I started to babble again.

"I can't say the same of you, I'm afraid. You look distracted."

This invited him to make conversation. Much too late, I recognised with clarity that actually, this was the absolute last thing I wanted. What _I_ wanted was to go home and eat soumen. Not listen to the troubles of this pubescent loner.

'_Maybe Uncle Kei feels that way about you,' _a little voice purred into my ear.

'_Maybe he wishes you'd stayed in the village too. Then you'd stop being such a bother.'_

I shook my head quickly, trying to dispel the smug little monologue that my guilt had started. The man took this as discouragement, and started to apologise profusely. Out of politeness, I indicated for him to continue.

"Well, you are Amakura Mio. I am Kyou Asou. This may shock you but…"

At that point I cut him off; "You're my distant, long-lost relative and you're here to tell me all sorts of yummy secrets about my family and other family, right?"

He looked absolutely gobsmacked, and I allowed myself a tiny giggle. It seemed fitting to have relatives crawling out of the woodwork now. Little bugs, all of them. Ready to be crushed. Squished. Obliterated. I wondered if he expected me to be surprised at his overly-dramatic declaration. If I was supposed to gasp and fawn.

_"Oh my, how could you possibly know that? You're so clever!"_

My anger surprised me; I had thought myself unhappy, but not angry. Not this bitter, disdainful, chilling rage. It turned me to stone inside. Hot, melted stone, scorching and...and...and...perhaps there was more of the malice in me than I'd thought…

Tearing myself out of my reverie, as I had to so often these days, I looked at Kyou straight on. "Fine. Tell me, and tell me the whole, sordid, ugly truth."

* * *

Personally, I think that i'm focusing on Mio too much...although it's told from her point of view, more action may be needed if it's going to be at all interesting.  
Come on, give me some feedback, i'm writing my butt off for your personal enjoyment.  
Reviews, gimme gimme.

PS: I hate having to beg for them, but honestly, you guys are so **lazy**!


	6. Chapter 6: Truth And Vitriol

Kyou looked a little taken aback. After all, he had expected this girl to be confused, sweet, and maybe even a little curious. He had not expected this brash, angry, rude girl. Sitting next to him like a contained nuclear reaction, her steely eyes boring into him, one little foot impatiently tapping on the grass at increasing speed and volume…she was like a child possessed. Kyou felt almost threatened by this little dervish, and was strangely and unnervingly certain that if she set her mind to it, she could obliterate him with greatest ease.

Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, and blowing air out noisily through puffed-up cheeks, Kyou began.

"You are related, albeit distantly, to the inventor and photographer-"

"Kunihikou Asou, yes, I know this already." Mio snapped tartly.

"Please, let me continue. Kunihikou Asou made a camera. It was called the 'Ichi-Shaeiki'. He has a brother who helped him, called Yahiko Asou. The 'Ichi-Shaeiki' was the prototype for the Camera Obscura, which is-"

"-a camera that can photograph the spirits of the dead, and pick up on otherworldly energy. Tell me something I don't know." Mio retorted sharply.

Kyou thought for a second, and then, with a flash of inspiration, adopted the exact tone his Aunt used when talking down to him, and explained to Mio what she herself had told him. Mio just sat there impassively for a little while, and then as the story unfolded, her cheeks grew pink and her eyes bright with unshed tears. She waited until Kyou had finished, and then very quietly mumbled,

"So, my Dad was called Amakura because he took my Mother's maiden name, instead of her taking his?"

Kyou nodded.

"What about you? I've seen you before, I know it…"

"My family, we've been…keeping an eye on you. We needed to see if you were the girl who was spirited away, the same as your father. We would like you to assist us, as…ah…family."

Mio choked a little; she hadn't expected this. Any of this.

"My Aunt is a great collector. She has being trying to retrieve all the Camera Obscuras. She has a strong sixth sense, and lately she is…inferring…that there is a shadow coming. Her house is in the Shiruwara district. It overlooks the sea. She says that the sea helps to calm her when her sense plagues her the most."

"How…how old is your Aunt?" Mio asked quietly

"Twenty-nine" Kyou replied breezily. "She married young, and her husband, but Uncle, died a while ago. She is considered the head of our family, and there is very little she does not know. She travels extensively, but she arrived home just last night. Her research into the history of both the Camera Obscura and our family has been very useful, but it has not come without price."

Mio nodded warily, sensing that it wasn't the time for her inquiries.

"As you may have gathered, we're 'massing the troops', as you might call it. We're gathering the Asou family together soon. However, you-" and with this his voice dropped to a murmur "-are the most important of them all. We have dire need of your skills…and no, don't give me and answer now. Think about it."

Mio nodded neatly and was about to bow in farewell, before Kyou's hand underneath her chin stopped her. Mio caught her breath. It was so long since anyone has had any physical contact with her at all, even just a hug or a comforting squeeze. Blushing prettily, Mio looked up into Kyou's eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me meeting you. I know this all sounds very cliché, but it's also necessary. The less people who know, the less people who get hurt. Or worse. Right?"

Mio, still pink in the face, nodded.

Kyou sensed the power and ground he had gained, and chucked very softly, deep in his throat. Fixing his features into a warm and (what he hoped was) trustworthy smile, he slowly extended his hand for Mio to shake.

Mio stared at his hand in wonder, looking at the whorls on his palms and fingertips, wondering if they were similar to hers. The colour of the skin was almost identical; a light fawn tan sort of colour…really, it would be so simple…

Like a prisoner to the executioner, slowly, slowly, Mio put her own petite hand into Kyou's. Kyou's grip was warm and firm, whereas Mio's felt as insubstantial as a butterfly, unsure, constantly thrumming with life. It seemed to take an age before they finally shook hands – a contract, a deal. A mistake? Or a new friend?

Kyou, of course, was calculating. The sums he did in his head whirred across his vision like a high-speed calculator. Should he take her to meet his Aunt? No, no, too soon. He needed to earn the girls trust first. Gain her confidence. No-one else could know about this…venture. Deciding to play it safe, Kyou let go of Mio's hand, bowed his goodbye, and strode purposefully back through the park, his mind racing.

Mio gazed after him, still dazed. His eyes, his hand under her chin, his moody yet shining smile...She sighed, and, with a tiny smile of her own, turned back and headed for home.

I sat in the bush behind the bench as I had been for the past God-knows how long…it hadn't really been worth it, but then again, Milady wouldn't think so. I suppose it was just because it was me who had to squat uncomfortably for hours, listening in to a boring and overly sentimental conversation between a brat and her "long lost cousin". Pah. Puh-leaze. I got up, stretched all my aching bones out as much as they would allow. I heard several joints click, which satisfied me. Scratching my arm where I'd been bitten by some tiny lurking thing in the bush, I set off at a leisurely place back to the seedy café near the park, for some coffee and a well-earned cigarette. After all, I reasoned, 'you deserve it'.

Rei sat at her desk, putting together an update of her photograph portfolio. Jobs were getting scarcer than she had realised, and beside her lay a newspaper with many ads circled in red pen. Most of them have bleak crosses through them. Rei sighed deeply and slumped forward onto the desk.

'What am I going to do?' she mused. 'It's not as if I can _make_ the jobs appear…ugh. I quit.'

Rei hauled herself out of her chair, crossed the room wearily, and opened the door. On the landing she met Miku, who looked very surprised to see her. Maybe even a little…abashed?

"Ah, Rei, there you are. I was er, just about to do lunch…would you like some?"

Miku's eyes skittered a little, as if looking for something that was evasively hiding.

Rei nodded an agreement and trotted down the stairs. She stretched in front of the window, luxuriating in the feeling of movement, the stiffness being released from her joints after sitting in a hard plastic chair all day. Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains, highlighting the dust motes in the air. Rei wondered idly, that even though Miku always dusted, whether it was possible to get rid of every speck of dust…

Her train of thought was interrupted by Miku bringing out the food. Miku hung her head in apology, as Rei looked down and saw soggy rice, burnt fish, and seaweed so rubbery it could be used as shoe soles. Not letting her disappointment show, Rei smiled graciously and thanked Miku for her trouble. Privately, she was astonished. Although Miku was no gourmet chef, she had never produced food that was almost…inedible…before. 'Her mind must really be elsewhere' Rei thought.

After forcing down the food, Rei forced a smile and politely excused herself. When in the bathroom, feeling horribly guilty, she spat out what she could, and washed her hands and face. The phone began to ring, and Rei waited, knowing that Miku would get it, as she always did; her phone manner was so much more eloquent than Rei's.

Shortly, Miku rushed into the hall. Rei snuck out of the bathroom, and caught her unawares, snaking her arms around Miku's waist.

"Hey! Who was it?" Rei asked as Miku squeaked indignantly.

"Kei. Mio's missing. He wanted to check if she was here with us. She hasn't been home since this morning. Apparently they had a slight argument."

"Really? But they got along so well! That's not the issue, is it?"

Miku shook her head disapprovingly, and reached out to the low side table for her pocket phone.

"We're going to look for her. I'm afraid…I'm afraid, Rei, that we should take the car. I'm sorry to ask you this but…can…can you drive us, please?"

Rei stood, motionless. _Get in a car again? Why? Why? I killed him, it was my fault. It was all my fault! I can't do that again, I can't…_

She looked up at Miku with tears in her eyes, and Miku thought she saw something flicker. Something from the not-so-distant past. It was unimaginably dreadful, deep and endless, going on forever. Rei's own hell. Miku bowed neatly and turned to go and put her shoes on, but Rei caught her and spun her round, fire blazing in her eyes.

_I know. I know now, why. Mio's missing. I have to let go…of that pain…that suffering…that fear._

"Miku. I'll do it." Rei stated, standing firmly. Then she dithered, and looked sheepish; "actually, do you know where my keys are?"

Miku laughed and went to the tiny kitchen. She grinned. How much did she love her mom's-eye-view of the room? The serving hatch was perfect for scanning for lost things. She gazed around purposefully until she spotted a chibi kao key ring lodged under one of the sofa cushions. Chiding herself for not bumphling the cushions that week, she bustled over to get them, and handed them to Rei.

"Let's go."


End file.
